Junko Takeuchi
Junko Takeuchi (竹内 順子, born on April 5, 1972) is a Japanese voice actress employed by OGIPRO THE NEXT Co. Inc. She is also a singer. Taking a well known path by many voice actresses in voice acting she often voices young male characters with very quirky, and goofy personalities. Her most knownable roles is in Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden, where she plays the main character, Uzumaki Naruto. Including with the Medabots (Anime) as Metabee, and in the Inazuma Eleven franchise as Endou Mamoru. And lastly with the 1999 version of Hunter X Hunter, where she plays the main character, Gon Freecss. She is also the voice of Gumball Watterson in the Japanese version of Cartoon Network's hit show, The Amazing World of Gumball. Along with voicing Kuromi, the main villain in the Please My Melody series. Her most recent famous role is voicing Croix Meridies, the main villain in Little Witch Academia. Anime Lead Roles are in bold *After the Rain – Yuto Okajima *Ask Dr. Rin! – Yue Konishi & Tenshin *Ashita no Nadja – More (Ep. 30) *Beast Wars Neo – Break *Beast Wars Second – Moon *Beyblade Burst God – Kuza Ackerman *Bikkuriman 2000 – Nan Baa Disp Ray *Bomberman Jetters – Pui (Ep. 32) *Boruto Naruto Next Generations – Uzumaki Naruto *Captain Tsubasa Road to 2002 – Young Takeshi Sawada & Young Hajime Taki *Cho Hatsumei Boy Kanipan – Kanipan *Claymore – Noel *Dennou Bukenki Web Diver – Naoki Asaba *Digimon Adventure – Gomamon, Bukamon, Ikkakumon, Zudomon, Frigimon, Gekomon, Sukamon, Deramon, Yokomon Villagers, Pagumon, Divermon, Garbagemon & RedVegiemon *Digimon Adventure 02 – Gomamon, Ikkakumon, YukimiBotamon, Yue Hong, Floramon, Kiwimon & Zudomon *Digimon Frontier – Takuya Kanbara, Agnimon, Vritramon, Ardhamon, Kaiser Greymon & Sussanomon *Digimon Xros Wars The Young Hunters Who Leapt Through Time – Takuya Kanbara (Ep. 68), Agnimon (Ep. 68) & Gomamon (Ep. 68) *Dr. Rin ni Kiitemite! – Yue Konishi & Tenshin *Fafner Exodus – Kanae Kaburagi (Ep. 4 & 11) *Fastening Days – OL (Ep. 2) & A Wife (Ep. 1) *The File of Young Kindaichi Returns – Ranko Itsukushima (Ep. 10 to 14) *Full Moon o Sagashite – Taiki *Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star – Kenta Hoshino *Gintama – Daigoro Kitaouji (Ep. 188 & 216) *Gokujo!! Mecha Mote Iincho – Rei Kenzaki *Hanada Shonen Shi – Hanada Tokuko *Haruba Ke no Sanninme – Gon *Hatsumei Boy Kanipan – Kanipan *Highschool of the Dead – Rika Minami *Himitsu no Akko chan Season 3 – Ganmo *Hoopa The Mischief Pokemon special – Young Baraz *Hunter × Hunter (1999 Version) – Gon Freecss *Inazuma Eleven – Endou Mamoru *Inazuma Eleven GO – Endou Mamoru (Ep. 5 to 47) & Mecha Endou (2 Episodes) *Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy – Endou Mamoru (Ep. 17) *Jewelpet – Mint *Jewelpet Happiness – Toor, Tata & Lapis *Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! – Lapis, Tata & Tour *Jewelpet Sunshine – 'Tata & Tour *Jewelpet Twinkle – Lapiz, Tata & Tour *Kappa no Kaikata – Kyuu chan *Katekyo Hitman Reborn – Young Lambo *Kochira Katsushika ku Kamearikouen mae Hashutsujo – Additional Voice *Kyokai no Rinne – Yota *Kyou Kara Maou – Rinji von Wincott *Little Witch Academia – Croix Meridies & Voice from the Past (Ep. 12) *Major S1 – Okamura Trio (Ep. 17 & 18) *Medarots/Medabots Damashii – Metabee *Monster – Dieter *Monster Hunter Stories Ride On – Tiger *Mokke – Kouseki (Ep. 16) *Motto! Ojamajo Doremi – Masato Rinno *Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden – Uzumaki Naruto, Akamaru, Mecha Naruto (Ep. 376 & 377) & Uzumaki Menma (Ep. 427 & 428) *Naruto Spin Off Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals – Uzumaki Naruto *Natsume's Book of Friends – Kai (Ep. 12 & 13) *Natsume Yujin Cho – Ishio Kai *Nerima Daikon Brothers – Puzzle woman (Ep. 5) *Nyanbo! – Mike *Ojamajo Doremi Dokkaan! – Masato Rinno *Ojamajo Doremi Naisho – Kimitaka (Ep. 5) *One Piece – Young Sabo *Onegai My Melody – Kuromi & Piano *Onegai My Melody Kuru Kuru Shuffle! – Kuromi *Onegai My Melody Sukkiri – Kuromi *Onegai My Melody Kirara – Kuromi *Otaku Sugoi Wa – Yukoni Maseoka *Ouran High School Host Club – Shirou Takaouji & Mouse (Ep. 13) *Panyo Panyo Di Gi Charat – The Third Baseman *Phoenix – Nagi (Dawn Chapter) *Photon – Photon Earth *Pokemon Pocket Origin – Red *Princess Princess – Kei/Megumi Yoshikawa (Ep. 10) *Read or Die – Jean Henri Fabre (Boy) (Ep. 1 to 3) *Rinne – Yota (Ep. 16) *Rurouni Kenshin – Honjo Kamatari *Saru Get You On Air – Satoru *Shiawase Sou no Okojo san – Chibi Mamo & Izumi *Shonen Onmyouji – Kai (Kazanes Bird) *Shugo Chara! – Boy (Ep. 13) *Sisters of Wellber/Zwell – Tina Lawter *Sugar Sugar Rune – Miharu Sakamoto (Ep. 27) *Super Doll Licca chan – Tetsu *The Amazing World of Gumball – Gumball Watterson *W.I.T.C.H – Taranee Cook *Yonna in the Solitary Fortress – Piggott *Yes! PreCure 5 – Rin Natsuki/Cure Rouge & Kenta Hoshino *Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters – Mokuba Kaiba *Yume no Crayon Oukoku – Stone Stone *Yuto Kun – Yuto *Vampiyan Kids – Ko *Zatch Bell!! – Mars (Ep. 14 & 15) & Ted (Ep. 101) *Zettai Shonen – Wakkun *Zoku Natsume Yujin Cho – Ishio Kai Anime Films *Baby Love – Seto Koharu *Buddha The Great Departure – Young Chapra *Children Who Chase Lost Voices – Mimi *Cho Tanpen PreCure All Stars GoGo Dream Live! – Rin Natsuki/Cure Rouge *'Digimon movie 1' – Gomamon *'Digimon movie 7' – Takuya Kanbara, Agunimon & BurningGreymon *'Digimon movie 12' – Gomamon, Ikkakumon, Zudomon, Vikemon & Bukamon *Early Reins – Caroline *Futari wa Precure Splash Star Tick Tack Kiki Ippatsu! – Kenta Hoshino *'Inazuma Eleven movie' – Endou Mamoru & Endou Kanon *'Inazuma Eleven Go movie' – Endou Mamoru *Inazuma Eleven Crossover movie – Endou Mamoru *Kakurenbo Hide and Seek – Hikora *Kochira Katsushika ku The Final Ryotsu Kankichi Saigo no Hi – Sabrina *Kochira Katsushika ku Kamearikouen mae Hashutsujo The Movie – A Reporter *Miss Hokusai – Geisha *'Naruto movie 1' – Uzumaki Naruto *'Naruto movie 2' – Uzumaki Naruto *'Naruto movie 3' – Uzumaki Naruto *'Naruto Shippuuden movie 1' – Uzumaki Naruto *'Naruto Shippuuden movie 2' – Uzumaki Naruto *'Naruto Shippuuden movie 3' – Uzumaki Naruto *'Naruto Shippuuden movie 4' – Uzumaki Naruto *'Naruto Shippuuden movie 5' – Uzumaki Naruto *'Naruto Shippuuden movie 6' – Uzumaki Naruto & Menma *'Naruto Shippuuden movie 7' – Uzumaki Naruto *'Boruto movie' – Uzumaki Naruto *The Day That Naruto Became the Hokage – Uzumaki Naruto *Finally a clash! Jounin VS Genin! Indiscriminate grand melee tournament meeting! – Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Special Find the Crimson Four-leaf Clover! – Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Mission Protect the Waterfall Village – Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Konoha Sports Festival – Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shipuuden Shippu! Konoha Gakuen Den – Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto The Cross Roads – Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto & The Three Wishes – Uzumaki Naruto *Chunin Exam on Fire! Naruto VS Konohamaru – Uzumaki Naruto *Onegai My Melody Yu & Ai – Kuromi *One Piece Episode of Sabo Special – Young Sabo *The Piano Forest – Hami *Planzet – Yura Yoshizawa *Pokemon the Movie Hoopa and the Clash of Ages – Young Baraz *Eiga Precure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi – Rin Natsuki/Cure Rouge *Precure All Stars DX2: Kibo no Hikari Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! – Kenta Hoshino & Rin Natsuki/Cure Rouge *Precure All Stars DX Minna Tomodachi—Kiseki no Zenin Daishūgō – Rin Natsuki/Cure Rouge *Precure All-Stars DX3 Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai o Tsunagu Niji-Iro no Hana – Rin Natsuki/Cure Rouge *Showta no Sushi special – Shota Sekiguchi *Tamagotchi Happiest Story in the Universe! – Kikitchi *Time Stranger Kyoko – Subordinate C *Yes! Precure 5 GoGo! Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday – Rin Natsuki/Cure Rouge *Yes! Precure 5 Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibōken! – Rin Natsuki/Cure Rouge *Yonna in the Solitary Fortress – Piggott *'Yu-Gi-Oh! movie 1' – Mokuba Kaiba *'Yu-Gi-Oh! movie 2' – Mokuba Kaiba *'Yuto the Movie' – Yuto Songs *"OH! ENKA!" – Naruto *"Life Goes On" – Naruto *"Naruto's Neko Song" – Naruto *"Gyu Ru Ru" – Naruto *"Touki Fighting Spirits" – Naruto *"Naruto Ondo" – Naruto *"Distance" – Naruto *"Tsubomi" – Naruto *"Even in a Future Day" – Naruto *"Salamander" – Takuya Kanbara *"Secret Rendezvous" – Takuya Kanbara *"Muteki na Bataashi" – Gomamon *"Sora wo Kurooru" – Gomamon *"Chie to Yuuki da! Medarotto" – Metabee *"Kaze no Muki ga Kattara" – Gon Freecss *"Tobira (Gon and Killua version)" – Gon Freecss *"Hunter Ondo" – Gon Freecss *"Gontte yatsu wa" – Gon Freecss *"Onnatte subarashii" – Jango-sama *"Tabidachi" – Gon Freecss *"Taisetsuna koto" – Gon Freecss *"Te o Tsunaide" – Gon Freecss *"Futari" (Ask Dr. Rin! with Kana Kouguchi) *"Tomo Yo" – Ted *"Ot My Melody" – Kuromi *"Kuroi Hitomi" – Kuromi *"Kuromi Rondo" – Kuromi *"Kuromi Punk" – Kuromi *"Lambo-san's Ambition" – Lambo *"Gyouza Gyuudon no Uta" – Lambo *"Yakusoku no Bashou" – Lambo *"A fun song" – Lambo *"Tatta Latta" – Lambo *"Mirai no Oozora e" – Lambo *"Mata ne no Kisetsu" – Endou Mamoru *"Mamotte Miseru!" – Endou Mamoru *"Dakara Zettai Daijoubu! (GO)" – Endou Mamoru *"Mabushii Mirai Yeah!" – Endou Mamoru *"Reversible" – Rin Natsuki *"Jounetsu" – Rin Natsuki *"Okaerinasai" – Rin Natsuki Video Games Lead Roles are in bold *Ape Escape 3 – Satoru/Kei *Battle Stadium D.O.N – Uzumaki Naruto *Garo Mark of the Wolves – Hokutomaru *Grand Kingdom – Teterva *Goes! – Sejm Eli Farce *Hunter × Hunter Ichi o Tsugomono – Gon Freecss *Hunter × Hunter Hunter no Keifu – Gon Freecss *Hunter × Hunter Maraboroshi no Greed Island – Gon Freecss *Hunter × Hunter Kidan no Hihou – Gon Freecss *Hunter × Hunter SoreZore no Ketsui – Gon Freecss *Hunter × Hunter Ubawareta Aura Stone – Gon Freecss *Hunter × Hunter Michibi Kareshi Mono – Gon Freecss *Hunter × Hunter Ryumyaku no Saidan – Gon Freecss *Hunter × Hunter Minna Tomodachi Daisakusen – Gon Freecss *Hunter × Hunter Greed Island – Gon Freecss *Inazuma Eleven 1・2・3!! Endou Mamoru Densetsu – Endou Mamoru *Inazuma Eleven Dash – Endou Mamoru *Inazuma Eleven Everyday – Endou Mamoru *Inazuma Eleven Future – Endou Kanon *Inazuma Eleven Game – Endou Mamoru *Inazuma Eleven 2 – Endou Mamoru & Endou Kanon *Inazuma Eleven 3 – Endou Mamoru *Inazuma Eleven GO – Endou Mamoru *Inazuma Eleven GO 2 Chrono Stone – Endou Mamoru *Inazuma Eleven GO 3 Galaxy – Endou Mamoru *Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers – Endou Mamoru *Inazuma Eleven Strikers – Endou Mamoru *Inazuma Eleven Strikers Extreme – Endou Mamoru *Jojo's Bizarre Adventure – Runaway Girl *Jump Force – Uzumaki Naruto *Jump Super Stars – Uzumaki Naruto & Gon Freecsss *Jump Ultimate Stars – Uzumaki Naruto & Gon Freecss *J Stars Victory VS+ – Uzumaki Naruto *Mario – Mario & Bowser Jr. *Naruto Clash of a Ninja – Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Clash of a Ninja 2 – Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Gekito Ninja Taisen! 3 – Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Gekito Ninja Taisen! 4 – Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Konoha Ninpouchou – Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Konoha Senki – Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Ninja Council – Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Ninja Council 2 – Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Ninja Council 3 – Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Ninja Destiny – Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Path of the Ninja – Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Path of the Ninja 2 – Uzumaki Naruto- *Naruto Ninja Destiny – Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto RPG 2 Chidori VS Rasengan – Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Rise of a Ninja – Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto SD Powerful Shippuuden – Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shinobi Collection – Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shinobi Collection Shippu Ranbu – Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shinobi no Sato no Jintori Kassen – Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden 3D The New Era – Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden Clash of Ninja Revolution 3 – Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden Dairansen! Kage Bunshin Emaki – Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden Dragon Blade Chronicles – Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden Gekito Ninja Taisen! EX – Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden Gekito Ninja Taisen! EX 2 – Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden Gekito Ninja Taisen! EX 3 – Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden Gekito Ninja Taisen! EX Special – Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden Kizuen Drive – Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden Legends Akatsuki Rising – Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden Ninja Council 4 – Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden Ninja Destiny 2 – Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden Ninja Destiny 3 – Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden Naruto VS Sasuke – Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden Shinobi Retsuden 3 – Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden Shinobi Rumble – Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 4 – Uzumaki Naruto & Akamaru *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 5 – Uzumaki Naruto & Akamaru *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Blazing – Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 – Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Impact – Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 – Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 – Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 – Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations – Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Shippuuden Ulitmate Ninja Storm Revolution – Uzumaki Naruto, Mecha Naruto & Mecha Kurama (boss battle) *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 Road to Boruto – Uzumaki Naruto & Mecha Naruto *Naruto The Broken Bond – Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto to Boruto Ninja Voltage – Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto to Boruto Shinobi Striker – Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Ultimate Ninja – Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Ultimate Ninja 2 – Uzumaki Naruto & Akamaru *Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3 – Uzumaki Naruto & Akamaru *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Heroes – Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2 The Phantom Fortress – Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm – Uzumaki Naruto *Naruto Uzumaki Chronicles – Uzumaki Naruto, Akamaru & Dark Naruto *Naruto Uzumaki Chronicles 2 – Uzumaki Naruto *Radiata Stories – Jack Russell *Rurouni Kenshin Meiji Kenkaku Romantan Enjo! Kyoto Rinne – Honjo Kamatari *SoniPro Super Sonico in Production – Sakura Amagi *Street Fighter Alpha 3 – Rainbow Mika *Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monster Coliseum – Mokuba Kaiba * Drama CDs *BareSuta Third – Tengeiji Mai *Mainichi Seiten! – Mayumi Obinata *Soul Eater – Maka Albarn *The Day of the Revolution – Kei/Megumi Yoshikawa *Yours For An Hour – Haru Hinomoto *??? – ??? Personal Life Junko Takeuchi is the youngest of three siblings. She did ballet while in high school, and wanted to work in a bank office. She got married to fellow voice actor Kenji Hamada on July 14, 2006. Their son was born in 2012. On December 7 the agency Takeuchi works for announced on its blog that she will be on hiatus for a while. A few days later she wrote on her blog that she is expecting and is due on the spring of 2017. Quotes :About the Last Naruto Movie Q: What were your first thoughts when you read the script? *"It’s a story with kind of a philosophical feeling that “beginnings are ending, and endings are beginnings", where you can feel hope for the future, so I felt happy to take part in such a production. Another thing I felt this time was that it reminded me of “The Tale of the Gutsy Ninja,” the autobiographical novel that Jiraiya-sensei wrote. Even though Jiraiya-sensei isn’t here, I could feel all over again that the generation was changing, and his will was being passed on". :Q: How was the love story with Hinata?. *"I hadn’t gotten that sense at all until now, but I thought “I would be happy if it did turn out that way", so I was surprised because I didn’t think it would be introduced like “da-da-dan-daaan” in the form of a movie". :Q: We thought that the scene where Naruto confesses to Hinata on his own was one of the big highlights. *"Out of everything in this movie, I think that’s the part where we see the most of Naruto having grown up. But while playing him, I had this feeling like I was his auntie (laughs). I felt like “I peeked at my nephew’s first confession, what should I do?” (laughs)". :Q: Having played Naruto for such a long time, what do you think has changed about him? *"I think it’s his sense of security. I think Naruto was starved for love because he was always feared in the eyes of other people. As that gradually went away, at first he would get flustered and couldn’t believe it, but now he can accept it, so he’s at peace. It’s because of this that he’s started to look like an adult. But I think his nature hasn’t changed". :Q: What scene was the most enjoyable to play this time? *"Honestly, all of it was enjoyable, yet equally heart-breaking. However, it’s through the heart-breaking things that we get to know a person’s character, and it was enjoyable to experience that. That’s what I mean by all of it was enjoyable. But the confession scene was awkward (laughs)". :Q: What points do you wish for those watching the movie to see? *"I can’t think ordinarily of watching two years into the future. I was extremely happy to have been able to see that. Even though I feel happy that all of the viewers will also get a glimpse of two years later, even though they get to see what’s changed and feel the theme of being connected with love in the future from here on out, I want everyone to remember the very beginning!". :About the Boruto Movie *Junko Takeuchi asks Yuko Sanpei about her first impression of Boruto. Sanpei says that the biggest feeling was that he was Naruto’s son, so at first she wondered at what points to make him like Naruto (referring to when she’s playing him), but she ending up only thinking about Naruto. She had to try to play it while intentionally not looking at the Naruto series up until now. She had to think more about the relation between Boruto and Naruto. *Junko Takeuchi then mentions that Boruto is at a rebellious age, and asks to compare Boruto at his rebellious age to themselves at their rebellious age. Takeuchi admits that hers was pretty close to Boruto’s, while Yuko Sanpei says she was pretty much a good kid. Takeuchi said that when she was a kid, she wished that her father had used a more gentle voice with her at the time. She says she was more like Boruto than Naruto, and called her younger self “a not-so-cute brat". She wants to dedicate this movie to her father. *(For the Boruto anime) "After fifteen years spent watching over, cheering for and working with Naruto and his friends, they’ve finally grown into adults. I’m filled with sadness and gratitude. However! Konoha’s Will of Fire burns on! Boruto has been passed the torch, and they will surely give us more to see as they grow up. It’s Naruto’s children’s turn to tell their stories. It’s a new age in the world of ninjas, where trouble is sure to brew. I hope you join me in rooting for Boruto and his friends in their struggles, fights, friendship and growth!". Knownable Roles *'Uzumaki Naruto' & Akamaru in Naruto Shippuuden/Naruto. *'Gon Freecss' in the (1999) Hunter X Hunter series. *'Takuya Kanbara' in Digimon Fronter. *'Gomamon (Adventure)' in Digimon Adventures/Digimon Adventures 02 & Digimon Tri. *'Endou Mamoru' in Inazuma Eleven/Inazuma Eleven GO/Inazuma Eleven Go: Chrono Stone and Inazuma Eleven: Galaxy. *'Mokuba Kaiba' in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters/Yu-Gi-Oh! Movie 1 & 2. *'Uzumaki Menma' in Naruto Shippuuden movie 6/Naruto Shippuuden Ep. 427 – 428. *'Metabee' in Medarots/Medarot Damashi *'Young Baraz' in Hoopa The Mischief Pokemon & Pokemon the Movie : Hoopa and the Clash of Ages *'Young Lambo' in Katekyo Hitman Reborn *'Kei/Megumi Yoshikawa' in Princess Princess and The Day of The Revolution. *'Noel' in Claymore *'Dieter' in Monster *'Gumball Watterson' in The Amazing World of Gumball *'Red' in Pokemon Pocket Origin *'Rin Natsuki/Cure Rouge' in Yes Pretty Cure 5/Pretty Cure Splash Star. *'Mecha Naruto' in Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Revolution & Road to Boruto *'Mecha Kurama' in Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Revolution. *'Rainbow Mika' in Street Fighter Alpha 3. *'Kanipan' in Hatsumei Boy Kanipan *'Jack Russell' in Radiata Stories *'Photon Earth' in the Photon tv series *'Tina Lawter' in Sisters of Wellber *'Shota Sekiguchi' in Showta no Sushi *'Yuto' in Yuto-kun *'Kuromi' in Onegai My Melody *'Young Chapra' in Buddha The Great Departure *'Young Sabo' in One Piece *'Kikitchi' in Tamagotchi Happiest Story in the Universe! Trivia *She and Johnny Yong Bosch both hate frogs. *Had the same idea as Masako Nozawa before doing voice acting. *She is married to Japanese voice actor Kenji Hamada, and has two children. *Her blood type is B'''. *Her hobbies are '''reading & drawing. She also likes watching professional wrestling. *Although a male voice actor was sought for the Japanese adaptation of the Naruto role, Junko Takeuchi was chosen instead over many male applicants. Before recording the first episode, Takeuchi noticed several lines from the script that ended with exclamation marks, which helped her to define Naruto's voice. She noted difficulties in transitioning from the young Naruto to the older Naruto in the animated adaptation of Part II. She had to record the first episode of Part II when Naruto's character was older and more mature only one week after voicing the younger, immature character. Nine years after first voicing the character, while still finding it tough to voice Naruto, Takeuchi's opinion of him changed with her feeling he was "a very reliable young man". She admired his ability to prioritize and calmly make important decisions, and believes these traits will inspire viewers worldwide. *In real life, the characters Hina and Denka are actual names of cats that are owned by Naruto's voice actress, Junko Takeuchi. While Junko herself voices Hina. Her other cat, Denka is voiced by both Kakashi's Japanese and English voice actor respectively. *She loves Sasuke's line addressed to Sakura, "see you next time... thank you", which revealed his feelings for her. *Her two most knownable characters (Uzumaki Naruto and Gon Freecss) share the same blood type as her. Along with her co star friend, Yuko Sanpei who also shares the same blood type. *She knows how to say "Thank You" and "Yes!" in Japanese and English. It possible that these two words are her favorite. She says Thank You in English in NSUNSR/NSUNS4 when Naruto teams up with Hinata and in Naruto Shippuuden Ep. 475 when Naruto thanks his father for calling him a splendid ninja. She says Yes in English in the Boruto movie when Naruto happily jumps out of his chair after learning that Boruto passed round two of the Chunin Exams. *Made Mecha Naruto sound exactly like a robot. However she also made Mecha Kurama sound evil by voicing him in a boss battle cutscene. *Made Naruto's alternate timeline self, Uzumaki Menma sound evil and menacing by changing her voice since Menma wore a mask on face in Road to Ninja. *Her favorite role is Uzumaki Naruto. *During the 2009 Society for the Promotion of Japanese Animation Awards, Junko Takeuchi won the "Japanese Best Voice Actress" award for her work as Naruto. *During Part I, it was difficult for Takeuchi to voice Naruto in his Nine-Tailed Demon Fox form and during the fight against Sasuke, due to the suffering Naruto was going through. *Takeuchi's opinion on Naruto by regarding him has made him changed to "a very reliable young man". She admires his ability to prioritize and calmly make important decisions, and believes these traits will inspire viewers worldwide. *Takeuchi admits during the post ending scene of Naruto Shippuuden movie 7, that she wanted to play Naruto's son. *Junko Takeuchi and Yuko Sanpei worked together on four different anime projects. The first was Yes! PreCure 5, where Junko Takeuchi played the best friend of the main character, Rin Natsuki/Cure Rouge. Whereas Yuko Sanpei played the main character, Nozomi Yumehara/Cure Dream. It turns out that both of their characters on this series are female. The second anime series was Inazuma Eleven, where Junko Takeuchi plays the main character, a boy name Endou Mamoru. Whereas Yuko Sanpei plays a minor boy character name Afuro Terumi. The last and current anime that they do together is Naruto, where Junko Takeuchi plays the main character Uzumaki Naruto. Whereas Yuko Sanpei plays Naruto's son, Uzumaki Boruto. The fourth time that they worked together is this new anime call Nyanbo!. A anime that has carboard cats living in the real world. Takeuchi plays a trouble making cat name Mike, whereas Yuko Sanpai plays a quiet kind cat name Kuro. The only difference is that Romi Park's character, Tora, is the main character. *Her favorite character from Boruto's generation is Himawari. *In the Tamagotchi series, fans love how she played Kikitchi way better than Mayumi Kikitchi, who currently plays the character. *In the Beast War anime, she plays a young robot that is childish but uses his name as a catchphrase. *Her favorite episode in the Boruto anime is 18. Her favorite scene in that episode is The inauguration ceremony because of Boruto and Himawari’s hide and seek. She said she chose it for Himawari being scary, not because of the ceremony. *As the voice actors move to desks to draw along with the video lesson and encourage the audience members to draw along with them. They comment as Kishimoto is drawing Naruto that he draws fast. As Ikemoto begins to draw Boruto, they comment that his way of drawing is different. During the Sarada drawing lesson, Takeuchi comments that the glasses are the difficult thing about Sarada. The actors ask audience members to show them their drawings, and compliment them on how well they drew. They then reveal their own drawings. Kikuchi drew all four characters, to which Takeuchi comments that there wasn’t enough time for that, and she thinks the Naruto drawing was the best of the four. *Her star sign is a Aries. *Her character Croix Meridies, the main villain in Little Witch Academia eats ramen noodles. Gallery Category:VOICE ACTRESSES